


Across The Kitchen Table

by quailbot



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Secret Relationship, and they were zoommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/pseuds/quailbot
Summary: Spending quarantine with the guy you just started secretly dating from work presents some challenges when you're trying to join Zoom meetings - but there's also a few upsidesBill and Ted are kinda secretly dating and just some cute domestic fluff, with lots of staring and a healthy dose of feelings
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Across The Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollllly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/gifts).



> gifted to gwen because it's inspired by her zoomates fic and a thing she posted for these two on tumblr way back in the beginning of quarantine! and also she's cool!

They’d been really careful. Bill’s doing of course. Their backgrounds were different enough and to the unassuming eye they could have easily been across town from each other - which of course wasn’t the case in the slightest. Spending quarantine with the man you’d barely been dating for a month and half wasn’t ideal. In fact, when Bill had gotten the memo from CCRP Corporate he assumed his relationship with his coworker was over. Sure they had the occasional date night, late night phone call and a hookup every once in a while but they always seemed to click the most at the office. Dumb notes on desks, side eyes during Davidson’s long winded teamwork meetings and grazed hands when they both reached for the expired pot of coffee were when they were truly in stride. Bill cursed himself for even considering that a meaningful connection - no matter what his actual feelings were towards Ted, he assumed his standards had just dropped a bit since the divorce. 

It hadn’t even been his idea to stay together during the quarantine, though Ted asking by insulting him had made all too much sense. Something about how he was bound to be lonely with his daughter staying in Clivesdale with his ex-wife (which Bill wasn’t even sure he’d made apparent to Ted) and that being cooped up inside the house was way easier if his hookup was just across the kitchen table - always the romantic. More than that, Bill wasn’t exactly sure why he had agreed. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being around the other man, far from it but rash decisions had never been Bill’s fourte. Maybe he wanted to see if it could work, if they could _actually_ be together, not just some hookups until Ted decided he was bored or Bill found a lifelong partner. Maybe Bill was scared that if he didn’t agree his relationship would fall apart and as much as he claimed it wasn’t all that serious - his stomach twisted knots just at the prospect of never getting to see Ted in that way again. Or maybe Ted was right, they were both just too lonely and/or horny for either of their own good and this at least cut out the difficulty curve. Bill decided that that answer seemed to be the least emotionally distressing for a Tuesday morning, instead busying himself with wiping off his computer’s camera lens with the elbow of his sleeve. Despite not being at work, Bill still found some comfort in dressing as such, button up shirt and tie with clean dress pants, the illusion only ruined by his feet which were just covered by striped socks not wanting to make a mess of his hardwood floor. 

Ted lounged into the room well out of the eyeshot of Bill’s camera, which stirred him from his task. Not attempting to hide his smirk as he watched the other man stretch having just rolled out of bed in what he had learned was his typical work from home outfit. Ted had really taken advantage of the camera only showing the upper half of his chest and insisted on wearing a button up shirt which currently still hung open and a pair of boxer briefs. Hair barely made, obviously just pushed back by his fingers and glasses slightly askew on his face - he looked endearing. Soft. Bill let himself stare just a bit longer. 

It doesn’t take long for Ted to catch his eye, eyebrow shooting up teasingly as he notices Bill’s gaze looking him over. Usually Bill would have been embarrassed, torn his eyes away but he can’t offer anything more than a slightly guilty eyeroll today. “Are you on the call?” Ted mouths silently, trying not to expose himself.

Bill answers out loud, giving a quick glance over at his screen - still in the virtual waiting room. “Davidson hasn’t started it yet.”

Ted hums understandingly, hands having been fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt, looking up at Bill who’s watching him struggle, amused. “Yeah, well in that case-” Ted takes a few quick steps over to his partner leaning down to pull him in for a kiss. Bill expecting it to be short, chaste even - was sorely mistaken as a hand came to cup his cheek, pulling him closer. He couldn’t be bothered to care too much, relishing in the feeling of being close to him. Letting the warm feeling fill up his chest, kissing Ted back with an intensity that made the other man stumble slightly before returning his efforts.

Both lost in the feeling of the other, time was forgotten - only pulled back to reality when a familiar chime of the call starting rang. Bill was quick to compose himself though he fumbled slightly. Placing a hand on Ted’s chest to shove him away lightly, though he was too preoccupied readjusting his shirt collar to see the offended look the other man gave him. Deeming himself professional enough by the time his camera loaded revealing the faces of his coworkers minus Ted who all seemed to be in varying states of ready. 

“Hey there CCRP.” Davidson’s preppy voice coming out more robotic and cutting a bit half way through though Bill still gave his best smile and a little wave of acknowledgment. Figuring Charlotte and Paul were plenty able to handle the pleasantries. Bill’s eyes, perhaps against his own best judgement, wandered up and over his screen to see Ted finishing buttoning up his shirt, mesmerized by nimble fingers that worked their way methodically up his chest only snapping back when Davidson’s voice came through far to loudly once again, “Okay, looks like we’ve got everyone except Ted - has anyone heard from him recently?” Some mumbled disagreements were sounded off.

Perhaps the need to overcompensate took him but Bill quickly unmuted himself spouting out a hopefully convincing, “I haven’t seen him!” Only to glance up, once again meeting Ted’s eyes who shot him a wink and Bill could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He watched as he sat down at the seat across the table from him clicking randomly at his keyboard to get it to turn on, only stopping when the man tapped his ear with his finger mouthing the word, ‘headphones.’ 

Bill shuffled through his belongings for his company provided headset, listening to Davison to the best of his ability, “Well hopefully he’ll be joining us soon - maybe he’s having connection issues and didn’t just find something better to do.” The boss joked to which Bill and Paul offered a weak chuckle in response. He barely had time to hear the man across from him snort, as the connection switched over to his headphones and the sound focused with an unpleasant crackle.

“Hi sorry I’m late, connection issues.” Ted explained vaguely as his icon popped up on Bill’s screen. Much to his credit he did look put together, and well, like we were wearing pants, Bill rolled his eyes regardless.

“Well let’s get started then shall we?” Their boss started, voice thick with forced enthusiasm, pulling up a slideshow with numbers Bill willed himself to pay attention too. Though wandering eyes always seemed to wind up looking at Ted, just for a second, before returning his gaze back to his screen. Only to end up staring at his partner’s little box sandwiched between Charlotte and Paul - eventually giving in to his desires and readjusting his screen so only Ted’s face was visible and taking up probably a far too large portion of the powerpoint Bill had resigned himself to reviewing on his own later.

Bill wanted to feel embarrassed about how sentimental he was being, though it wasn’t entirely out of character, maybe it was just that his affections were being framed around a man whose feelings he could never entirely place - not definitely anyway. But if there was anything he had learned with Ted, it was easier taking their relationship as it came. So for now at least Bill let himself relax, just happy to stare, blissfully unaware that the man across the table was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
